Passion
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Hermione has a disturbing dream, what does it mean?. HGGW femslash. If you don't like it, don't read it. probably just a oneshot. i hope you enjoy.


_STANDARD_ DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor want to own any part of the copy write on Harry Potter and all HP related material; all props go to JKR.

Slash Warning! This story contains Hermione-Ginny femslash as well as other pairings, if you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it, and don't like it, don't be flaming me.

Just a little one-shot I've had rattling around in my shoe for a while. It takes place during HBP… I think. Kind of Hermione POV. Hope you enjoy.

Passion

_What's going on… why do I feel like this… what are you doing?_ These thoughts raced through the brunettes mind as the younger redhead moved closer to her slowly but with a clear purpose and a very determined look on her face.

"Do you like my hair like this Hermione" the redhead asked.

"What are you doing to me Ginny" pleaded the brunette.

"Nothing you don't want me to do" she replied as the distance between them closed and Ginny reached around Hermione and pulled her close and as their lips met…

Hermione awoke with a start and realized she was in a cold sweat. What was it she had been dreaming? Then, like the flood of a dam breaking the dream gushed back into her memory, she had been kissing the youngest Weasley and actually enjoying it. What did this mean? Did she have feelings for her friend who might as well be her sister?

"Hermione, are you coming to the match or not…Hermione?"

It was Ginny Weasley calling from the door of the prefects' dorm.

"I'll be right down" called back the brunette.

"I can't wait… I have to go. I overslept too, I had the weirdest dream. See you after the game."

As Hermione leapt out of her four-poster and jumped over to her dresser while simultaneously slipping out of her night shirt, as she selected her clothes for the day she started to think more about the disturbing dream she had had. While her mind was distracted she didn't notice that she grabbed her black lace bra and matching black lace panties, these she would normally have saved for Dean… and maybe even Ron someday. As she threw her robes on she grabbed one of the breakfast shakes she kept in her trunk for mornings just like this. As she raced down the stairs she threw on her heavy cloak and headed for the Great Hall and out to the Quidditch pitch. It was the second game of the year and Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw.

It was a cold and windy morning and just as the players took to the air Hermione found her seat. As the match progressed Hermione found it hard to concentrate as her mind kept wandering to that dream. What did it mean… could it possibly become real? Before Hermione Knew it the match was over and she was running to the field as Gryffindor had won. She found herself in the middle of the pitch just as Ginny Landed. Just the Ginny ran over to her and hugged her, and as the beautiful redhead wrapped her arms around the astonished brunette Hermione felt a wave of warmth run through her entire body. Was this passion she was feeling? Was this feeling lust?

Later that night a very lively party broke out in the Gryffindor common room. But Hermione was not there, she was in her room trying to figure out the dream. She could only think of one option. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Hermione… are you in here?" It was the stunning redhead chaser whom Hermione's thoughts had been wrapped around for so long.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm just resting" answered Hermione

"Well you are missing one of the best parties I've ever seen in this place. Fred and George sent a box of goodies to celebrate our win. Why don't you come down and have some fun, you work too hard you know" stated the redhead.

"Thanks Ginny but I have something on my mind right now".

"What is it… can I help"

"No… I have to figure this out on my own"

"Well what are friends good for if they can't trust you to help with your problems? I'm not leaving you alone until I can help"

"Ok then, but don't say I didn't warn you" as she said this Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny and without hesitating she leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

After the kiss was over and Hermione had stepped back Ginny said, "What the HELL was that for?"

Hermione could see the blood start to rush to Ginny's face and started to feel very embarrassed. "I had this very odd dream last night and I just had to test to see if it meant what I though it meant. And as it appears I was wrong about it." Just then life seemed to slow down as a very odd look spread across Ginny's face and started to advance on Hermione.

"Do you like my hair like this Hermione" the redhead asked.

"What are you doing to me Ginny" pleaded the brunette.

"Nothing you don't want me to do" she replied as the distance between them closed and Ginny reached around Hermione and pulled her close and as their lips met Hermione could feel that rush of warmth through her body again. It was taking over her soul and she could feel the heat in every fiber of her being. As she looked at the sexy redhead who still had her in a tight embrace and had her lips in hers she knew what was going to happen even before the saw the fire in the younger girl's eyes.

As Hermione's robes hit the floor the redhead saw how beautiful the brunette looked in black lace and made quick work to remove her own robes to reveal her own undergarments that very nearly matched Hermione's except for one thing… They were as crimson as the flame in her eyes and made her hair look even more like fire. As the girls embraced again and there lips met for yet another long stretch they could both feel the fire in each others eyes and the warmth in their souls.

As the night faded away and as the sun rose the next morning to reveal the scene in Hermione's room there were two naked figures in the four-poster bed and many discarded items of clothing on the floor and as the day grew late and both breakfast and lunch went by unnoticed by the new pair of lovers, they both realized one thing… their passion would grow into more love than they could have with any boy.

Well that was longer than I thought it would be… but when the muse takes you for a walk you have to keep going until she stops… or until you have to pee. Peace out all, please R&R.


End file.
